1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension member for a motor vehicle; and, more specifically, to a suspension member having a structure for receiving a ball joint.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles typically include a suspension system having springs, shock absorbers and members connecting the wheels to the chassis or self-supporting body of the motor vehicle. In contrast to rigid axles, individual wheel suspension systems include separate suspension members on each side of the motor vehicle, such that the wheel positions on the two sides do not influence one another. Wheel suspension systems typically include suspension members such as control arms or links that fix the wheels horizontally to the chassis or body. Control arms or transverse links are one part or component of wheel suspension systems, in particular of front-wheel suspension systems. The control arm or transverse link is transverse or perpendicular to the direction of travel.
One example of a control arm is a single-shell triangular transverse link, wherein two control or connecting arms connect by way of rubber bearings to the body, and one control or connecting arm is connected by way of a joint, typically a ball joint, to a wheel carrier of a wheel.
Ball joints transmit and absorb forces from multiple directions. They are composed substantially of a joint pin having a ball on one end, a shell receiving the ball of the pin, and a joint housing accommodating the shell and parts of the joint pin. The ball of the ball pin slides in the prestressed, permanently lubricated shell, which is protected against moisture and dirt by the housing.
The ball joint housing is connected to a corresponding control or connecting arm by way of a press-fit connection, a welded connection, a screw connection, a rivet connection, and the like. The press-fit connection is a low cost variant. However, a press-fit connection has a large space requirement in relation to other connection types. A press fit connection generally includes an extruded or pressed flange member circumscribing an opening in the control arm. For example, the press-fit seat is typically a deep-drawn cylinder in the material of the link. The material thickness of the wall of the press-fit seat and corresponding large bend radius of the material position the press-fitted ball joint inwardly, toward the vehicle, in relation to the vehicle dimensions than with other methods. Wherein the press fitted ball joint connection is spaced further from the wheel carrier and brake disk. This has an adverse effect on the steering characteristics of the vehicle, as the steering offset is not optimally configured.